Leto Fakonen
Leto Fakonen was an Orupian male, member of the Dragon Claw and close friend of Dante Vakarian. Like Dante, he followed his commander Kagin Vakarian to Scion following the end of the Orupian Civil War. In 9 ABY Dante spotted the new Crown Prince of Orupia, Rhyley Stargazer alone walking through the streets of Scion City. Dante insisted on capturing the man, the two men stalking the Corellian Jedi before attacking him. Getting the upper hand, they took him to a safe-house where they bound Stargazer and contacted Rayna Vakarian, who arrived almost immediately along with Kahlee Richese. After asking what the Corellian was doing on Scion and dissatisfied with his answers, Dante and Leto took it in turns to beat the man as Rayna went to her father. Rhyley was bloodied and blued before Kagin and Alenko Massani finally arrived. As Kagin began to question the Crown Prince however, Stargazer managed to suddenly free himself, and then using the vibro-blade of Rayna, quickly disarmed and subdued Dante, Leto, Kahlee and Rayna, holding the blade against the neck of the female Dragon Claw as he stood off against Kagin. It was then that Rhyley did something unexpected, appealing to Kagin's sense of honour, the Corellian threw away the weapon and allowed Rayna to go free. Watching him intently, Dante and Leto moved to try and attack the Crown Prince, however were told to stay down by Kagin who wished to talk with the man. Stargazer then appealed to Vakarian as an Orupian, telling him that his duty was first to Orupia, offering him a chance to return with him as an ally. Dante scoffed at the notion of them returning to Orupia as part of Rhyley's guard, however Kagin saw a chance of redemption, and accepted the Crown Prince's offer. Kagin then left it to each of those with him to decide whether to join him as part of the Crown Prince's Guard and find a new place in the new Orupia or whether they wished to live in the past, whilst being banished from their beloved home-world. Leto stood silent with Dante as Alenko, Rayna and Kahlee each chose to go with the Beast before Fakonen and his close friend reluctantly accepted. Onboard the Rogue Star Leto, and the other former members of the Dragon Claw began to work with Stargazer in forming the Dragon Guard, highlighting the need for armour and weaponry, Stargazer insisted that he would get what was needed on Orupia. Landing first at New Baya and Baline City the Corellian did as he had promised, gathering new weapons along with the prototype Dragon Armour that was produced by HMWA. The group then returned to Pareen. Following Rhyley's withdrawal from the palace after learning the truth about the Syga's influence on Princess Kileo Dimoh, Leto headed to northern Cerafe where he worked with Jonset. When Rhyley finally decided to launch his attack on Pareen Palace, Leto was present in the assault under his command. Following the victory, and news of the death of Kagin Vakarian, the Dragon Guard was reformed as a special task force under the leadership of both Dante and Rayna Vakarian. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs